Forbidden Dawn
by HerShy21
Summary: This is an original story. It was intended to be in manga form, but I have a life out side of this so I was not able to draw it out. My best freind form high school and I have been working on this story for over 4 years. This story comes from a collection of manga sketches and story board notes.


Forbidden Dawn Chapter 1 9

The stars of the universe cover the sky. The wind blows through the flowers. She gets lost at the sight of the universe. "It's so peaceful here," whispers a soft voice. She looks to her side and sees a boy lying next to her in the flower garden. The boy has red hair, like fire, and smooth tan skin. "As long as I am here with you I would never leave." He looks at her with his blue eyes. The blue jewels in his eyes pierce her soul. "Will you stay with me, Rage?"

Reality hits Rage right in her ear. "Rage Kudasaki, have you been listening to anything that I've said?" snapped Rage's father, Tsioshi Kudasaki. Rage continues to stare out the window at the ultramodern alien city.

"No, I hardly ever listen to you," Rage replied.

"Well, start listening, this is important," Tsioshi continued to talk to his teenagers. "It is the responsibility of you and your brother and sisters to find proper suitors for marriage. That is why I transferred you all to the Royal Academy." Tsioshi explained.

"This is a stupid idea," said Rage.

"Hey, I'm not getting any younger," replied Tsioshi.

"Rage is right. And why is Luna excused from this?" asked Kagé Kudasaki, Rage's older sister.

Luna, the baby girl of the Kudasaki family giggled in amusement of the distress displayed on her older siblings' faces. "I'm not ready settle down, honestly," said Miroku, Rage's twin brother and Tsioshi's only son. Tsioshi dropped his children off at the front gate of the Royal Academy of Htrae. "Invite your date to our family dinner this Friday. Remember, I'm counting on you!" Tsioshi drove off in his limo leaving his children to fend for themselves.

"This is so like him! He just left us here in a strange city with some bull shit objective," Miroku complained.

"He must be unaware that I have my own mission," replied Rage.

"You're actually working? What are you an intergalactic hit man now?" Miroku snickered.

Rage glared back at her brother with her piercing blood-colored eyes and replied "I'm always working."

Target name: Ronald Python Kobra, goes by Ronnie. Hair color: red. Eye color: blue. Height: 5'10". Stature: slim. The Royal academy is an intergalactic education facility to many royal families across the universe. The target, however, is considered highly dangerous and unstable despite his royal blood. The objective is to deliver him to Heii, simple enough.

Principal Pixie was waiting for the Kudasakis in her office. "Welcome to our prestigious academy! "exclaimed Dr. Pixie. Rage and Miroku received their 12th grade schedules. Luna received her 10th grade schedule. Kagé received the schedule for all the classes she will be substituting. "You all should have no trouble fitting in! All of our students are royalty just like you!" Principal Pixie made sure that the Kudasakis got a good dose of cheer and sent them to their classes.

"'We'll fit in cause we're royalty'. Please, I bet that will be the cause of every problem we have," Miroku said sarcasiticly. As Miroku continued complaining, Rage's mind began to wander. Thoughts of that boy came to her mind. This has been happening often ever since she got Ronnie as a target. Whatever connections she still has left to that boy should have been severed. This is the first job that she ever felt a glimmer of doubt. After all did the little boy she knew really become something that dangerous? Either way there is no way for him to remember; she erased all his memories of her. "Hey Rage, what do you think the occasion is?"interrupted Miroku. A large crowd of girls were gathered blocking the hallway. Rage questioned one of the screaming girls. "Any idea what's going on here?" "OMG! I'M GOING TO GET RONNIE AND SHISHOMARU'S AUTOGRAPH!" screamed the girl. Filled with curiosity and excitement Rage pushed her way through the crowd.

There he was. Such a beautiful specimen of human creation; or that is how all the women perceive him. Rage stared at him from head to toe. His long red hair flowed onto his shoulders. He crossed his slender muscular arms concealing his leather vest, yet revealing his toned abs all the way down to his – Rage was interrupted by shoving of rowdy girls. The only thing that kept the girls from swarming was the fact that Ronnie was standing just inside the male lavatory. Standing there with that sexy smirk; like he enjoys the girls groveling at his feet. "Ladies please. I am flattered by your excitement, but please calm down," said Ronnie. Rage remembered that he always had a strong British accent. According to what Ronnie told her as a child, English is the language of his royal family. As soon as Ronnie uttered a sound the girls became silent in order to hear his divine words. "I know you want to see Shizomaru, but I'd rather you call my name," flirted Ronnie. With a quick wink a handful of fan girls fainted and Ronnie snickered. His smile reveals his fangs, yet his smile is no less beautiful.

Rage's infatuation with him suddenly turned into panic, then anger. "Ronnie Kobra! You and I have unfinished business!" confronted Rage. Ronnie stood there for a moment with complete surprise. There has never been a girl who would demand his attention. Now that Rage has his attention he intends to respond. He walks toward Rage with the posture of a man with class. "Well aren't you a persistent one," flirted Ronnie. Ronnie was so close to Rage's face that the only thing she could see was his eyes and his gorgeous smile. She was focused – until he started to run his hand through her raven colored hair and her down her pale neck. Ronnie leaned over and whispered in her ear "Since you are such a cute new face I will give you something extra special." She did not realize what he did. "I hope that will satisfy you," Ronnie said, "good-bye sweetheart!" Ronnie headed back towards the men's restroom to attend to the crowds. Rage turned to her brother, "What just happened?" Miroku started laughing and said "So are you his new fan girl now?" He pointed at her chest. Rage look down and saw that Ronnie's signature was inscribed, in permanent marker, across her chest… Rage took a deep breath and began to scrub off Ronnie's signature and said "It's okay because I'm going to kill him. HE IS SO DEAD!"

Ronnie returned to his fans only to find that they have swarmed someone. "Ronnie! These girls are starting to be too much," called Shizomaru. Shizomaru spent the last 10 minutes waiting for Ronnie to clear the hallway so he could go to class. Unforturnately, Ronnie was too busy receiving divine praise from the fans and did not disperse the girls. Just when Shizomaru thought it was safe he was swarmed by the girls. Ronnie pulled Shizomaru from the clinging girls. "Don't worry, Shizomaru, I got you," said Ronnie happily dragging Shizomaru to class. Shizomaru sighed, "This is so embarrassing."

Meanwhile, young Luna Kudasaki was roaming the 10th grade hall trying to interpret her class schedule. The common language of this kingdom is difficult to read. She concentrated on her schedule more and more, then – Bump! She ran face first into another student. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! It's just –""All is well my lady," Luna was interrupted by a young man. The young man resembled an Arabian prince with shiny brown hair and jade green eyes.

"May I assist you? Are you lost?" this young prince also had a strong yet dignified British accent.

"Indeed I am," replied Luna, "I'm so sorry to cause you any trouble."

The young prince smiled at Luna a said "Would you like me to escort you?"

"Oh thank you! I was having such a hard time!" Luna handed the young price her schedule.

"Oh, um, can you please read your schedule out loud to me," the prince asked while rejecting Luna's schedule.

Confused by his request Luna read off as much of her schedule as she could. The prince and Luna then proceeded to her classes. "By the way, my name is Gordon King Kobra of Kobrak. I am the prince and heir of the Kobran kingdom," introduced Gordon.

"My name is Luna Kudasaki. I am from the Forbidden Kingdom," Luna replied.

"The Forbidden Kingdom? Then it should not be a surprise that I have never heard of that kingdom," said Gordon.

"It is a small kingdom located on Earth. My father, Lord Tsioshi, recently opened the country because my sisters became of marrying age," Luna explained.

"So you and your sisters transferred here to find suitors," replied Gordon.

"I have an older brother, too. I am the youngest," concluded Luna.

"My royal family consists of myself, my twin sister, my parents, aunt and uncle, their children, Ruby Kobra, and worst of all - Ronald Python Kobra." As Gordon finished Ronnie walked around the corner.

"Hi Donny!" shouted Ronnie, "How is my favorite cuz?" Luna noticed that Gordon's mood became immediately sour.

"I told you not to call me that!" snapped Gordon.

"Guess what? Rumors say that we have some sexy new transfer students in my class! It's kind of weird because it is so late in the semester," said Ronnie.

"I know of this already," Gordon turns to Luna, "Meet Luna Kudasaki. The youngest daughter of the Forbidden Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you!" said Luna.

"Well, aren't you cute," Ronnie flirted, "I am the Duke of Kobra, call me Ronnie. Gordon is my first kin."

With an annoyed expression Gordon explained further "He is my uncle's only son."

Luna smiled and turned toward Ronnie, "You seem like a very nice person."

"Don't be fooled," Gordon replied, "he is a gay ass hole."

Ronnie grabbed Gordon by his throat and slammed him against the locker. Gordon did not flinch; however, Luna was shocked and was showing distress. Ronnie's tone became dark. "Now why would you say something like that? I am trying to be nice," he said sarcastically.

"Kiss my ass," snapped Gordon. Ronnie smirked and let go of Gordon.

"Well I have to go. By the way, it's dodge ball day! So get ready because I'm going to kick some serious ass today."

"How exciting," Gordon replied sarcastically.

Luna turned to Gordon, "Your cousin is very interesting," she said smiling.

"I apologize for the distractions, my lady, let's move along then," replied Gordon. Gordon and Luna then proceeded to her classes.

* * *

><p>Kagé Kudasaki blew her whistle. "Alright little bitches! We're gonna play a game of dodge ball! Last man, or woman, standing!" Rage and Miroku looked at their sister with indifference.<p>

Miroku snickered "Really, a P.E. teacher? I thought she was going to be an official sub or something. I guess is should have known better."

Rage smirks back at Miroku in agreement, then she looks across the gym to her opponents.

"I am so tired of this stupid game," Shishomaru said to Ronnie.

Ronnie fully expresses his excitement to his friend. "I love this game. After all I am always the last man standing! You could beat me if you put some effort into it," Ronnie sneered.

"This game is not a true test of strength or agility. And when it comes to wit, I am above you," replied Shishomaru.

"I love you, too," Ronnie said sarcastically.

"Ok! Ya'll got 3 minutes to team up!" screamed Kagé. The students scattered the gym. Rage, still and silent, focused on analyzing her target. Ronnie smirked back at Rage.

"Hey, Shishomaru, I think that new girl is crushing hard on me. Check her out for me please?" pleated Ronnie. Shishomaru glared at Ronnie, but when he noticed Rage, he decided to approach her with his own intentions.

"I've never understood why we split into teams. Only one person wins," said Shishomaru.

"It's like a game of chess. While the pawns are fighting, the real warriors prepare themselves," responded Rage. "Like your friend over there. He may seem like a cowardly pretty-boy, but I think he knows exactly what he is doing ," Rage continued. "He sent you over here didn't he? Your such a good friend," she said sarcastically.

Shishomaru rolled his eyes and snickered. "You are very observant. But your wrong about one thing, Ronnie and I are not friends," replied Shishomaru. "He is a job nothing more."

"Oh, may I ask what kind of job?" asked Rage.

"No," he replied.

Rage looked at him with interest. She had never met someone who was focused on a mission more than herself.

"Did you know that you are attractive," Shishomaru said bluntly.

Rage was completely thrown off. She just stared back at Shishomaru, yet when she saw his blush through his brown skin, she began to smile.

Miroku wandered to the other side of the gym and into a conversation that he did not want to be a part of. "What the hell is going on over there?!" said Ronnie. "Hey you! Explain to me why your sister is flirting with my Shishomaru?!" Ronnie snapped at Miroku.

He responded "Look dude, I don't control what my sister does. I actually don't want to talk to you, by the way."

"Will you help me kill her?" asked Ronnie, and with a serious face.

"Why the hell would I do that?" asked Miroku.

Ronnie gave a dark smirk, "because it's fun."

Rage noticed the mischievous look from across the gym floor. "Does your 'job' have a habit of picking fights?" asked Rage.

"He likes a good challenge," responded Shishomaru, "If I where you, I'd give him hell," he snickered.

Kagé blew her whistle to signal the students to get ready. _Let the chess game begin._ The pawns took their place on the front lines and the other warriors fell back. The battle field was tense, and king of the gym floor was joyously anticipating the destruction that was to come.

Kagé blew her whistle. The pawns sprinted into action. Immediately balls started flying back and forth on both sides and person after person was impaled by fast doge balls. Ronnie was gracefully dodging each ball that came his way. Rage decided to take advantage of his defence and threw one towards him. Shishomaru looked at Rage, "I would not have done that if I were you. You should wait until the numbers dwindle. He loves to use people to his advantage." Ronnie caught Rage's ball with one hand. He smiled, but in his eyes was a blue fire that she had never seen before. She prepared herself, anticipating retaliation from him. Through the chaos, Ronnie walked straight down the middle of the gym floor to the front line. He held tha ball for Rage to see. An unkown source of power radiated around the ball. Before Rage could get a grasp on what he was doing he threw the ball directly at her with all of his force. Rage barely dodged it, but when it hit the gym wall, it crashed and crumbled the wall revealing the outside world. "You tried to hit me with THAT!" shouted Rage, "What if that would have killed me!" "That was the point!" Ronnie laughed, "Your pretty fast you know. I am impressed." Shishomaru glared at Ronnie signaling him to back off. Ronnie purposely ignored his instructions. "Worried I'm going to hurt your girlfriend," Ronnie sneered. "Is that what this is about?" snapped Shishomaru. Ronnie smirked and repositioned himself in the back.

The pawns on the queen's side have been instilled with fear. They all know Ronnie's strength, however he usually does not display it. They know that their new queen compels Ronnie to show off. They find themselves to be in danger of his recklessness. Ronnie is now on the offensive, continuously shrinking the numbers of the queen's pawns. Finally, the queen's knight appears. Shishomaru counters every attack that Ronnie send. He reflects each ball back on the king's pawns and soon there was only a hand full left. Miroku staying steady throughout the game decided he did not feel like being in this fight and decided to walk straight into one of Shishomaru's balls. Ronnie became aggravated by this. "Did you do that on purpose?" he shouted. " I really don't feel like getting between you and my sister. So, this is your fight, I'm out," responded Miroku.

Ronnie, Rage, and Shishomaru continued and soon there were no pawns left. Rage's stamina: steady. Ronnie's stamina: steady. Shishomaru's stamina: worn out. Rage consulted him, "Hey are you ok? You doing great you know."

Shishomaru responded, "I know all of his moves and tactics. Unfortunately I am not as strong nor do I have that kind of stamina. That is the bad thing about being human."

"Are you saying he isn't human?" asked Rage.

"Neither are you, apparently," responded Shishomaru. Ronnie kicked three curve balls at Shishomaru. He used his last bit of strength, but was hit and fell out. "Play his game. That is the only way to win," Shishomaru gave his last piece of advice.

Ronnie flashed his dark smile to Rage, " Now it's just you and me."There was complete silence in the gym. The king and queen face off in this final battle. Ronnie darted forward. Rage darted forward. Ronnie kicked the ball to Rage. She countered his attack. He countered her attack. The ball was rapidly going between the two. Their moves were graceful, almost synchronized. Ronnie started playing his dirty game by introducing a radiated ball. Rage felt the difference in the density of this ball compared to the others. She gave him a smirk. _Game on._ Ronnie dashed toward her. Rage threw the radiated ball along with another ball. Ronnie dodged them both. Both balls bounced off the back wall back towards the center. "Hey!" yelled Rage, "Are you always such an ass hole?!" Ronnie stopped and was infuriated by here question. "Your the bitch that thinks she can come here and – " The radiated ball hit Ronnie on the back of his stood still for a moment. Ronnie collapsed onto the gym floor. The battle was over.

The students cheered for their new queen. Shishomaru went to congratulate Rage. " Its about time some beat him," he said.

"Well, why couldn't you beat him. Aren't you his babysitter?" asked Rage.

"I out do Ronnie when it comes to wit. However, he strength exceeds mine," he responded.

Shishomaru look at Ronnie, who was still face down on the floor. "I guess I have to deal with this now."Shishomaru carried Ronnie out of the room to the nurse's office.

Miroku approached Rage. "Congratulations on your epic win. I don't know why but this game is a big deal to everyone."

" It's because I broke their hierarchy. Ronnie and Shishomaru are clearly in charge of the social culture of this school," responded Rage. Rage walked over to the radiated ball that was left after the game. She took and cut it opened. The ball was filled with sand. "So, mister genius, explain this to me," she said to Miroku. He pinched off a grain of sand and analyzed it. "This is purified sand. Sand this fine is impossible to find on any planet. So, my first guest is that your target uses advanced alchemy; or he is a magician," snickered Miroku.

"Can you be serious for just a few minutes?" snapped Rage.

"I am," responded Miroku, "Your target uses alchemy to change matter out of nothing."

"So what does that mean for me?" questioned Rage.

"How the hell should I know? It's your problem," Miroku walked off.

"Thanks for your help, jerk," Rage said sarcastically.

Rage went to meet Shishomaru in the nurses office. Before she entered the room Ronnie and Shishomaru where talking. They looked like they wer having a heated conversation. Rage peaked through the window to get a closer look. When she looked in, Ronnie glared back at her. His blue eyes were piercing with hate. Shishomaru opened the door, "Come in, Rage, we need to talk." She walked in slowly. Her eyes and Ronnie's eyes did not part from each other.

"Ronnie has some suspicions about you and now that you are here you can defend yourself," said Shishomaru.

"Do I need to explain myself?" Rage responded.

"Look, I'm not an idiot," said Ronnie, " I know someone like you wouldn't come here unless if it was for a reason."

"Someone like me? What would that be exactly?" Rage said offended by Ronnie.

"Whoa, stop there," interupted Shishomaru, " I will ask the questions here."

Shishomaru continued to interrogate Rage. "What are you?" he started.

Rage just looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ok you need and example – So I come from a family of shapeshifters, more specifically wolves, we protect the human race from demons,"Shishomaru explained. "So what is your race, if you don't mind me asking."

Rage felt cornered into telling the truth, but not the whole truth. "Ok, my father is neither angel nor demon. He has trained us to protect the humans,too. My father is interested in Ronnie. I am here just for information, that's all," Rage responded.

Shishomaru nodded at Rage then turned to Ronnie for approval. "That is not the whole truth but it will do," Ronnie responded.

Shishomaru smiled at Rage. "Well that's good news! Rage wait outside for me I have a job for you." Rage left out of the room and waited. _Calm down girl. Remember you are a professional._

Shishomaru continued his conversation with Ronnie. "What are you so afraid of? You expect me to accuse her but whatever proof you have you won't tell me," he said to Ronnie.

"How many times do I have to say it? Her blood and my blood have the same scent! Why is that not enough to convince you?" Ronnie said impatiently.

Shishomaru's expression became solemn. "Because, that would mean that I think all of Heii's children are evil. And I do not believe that you are evil. That is why I have been with you this whole time."

Ronnie was speechless. Shishomaru started to leave out of the room. "I made a deal with him," Ronnie started to say, "and my time is running out."


End file.
